narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamura Hyūga
Hamura Hyūga (日向葉村, Hyūga Hamura) is a diabolical criminal despite his young age. His name suits his reputation, despite the intention of it being something else in its entirety. Hamura was born into the Hyūga Clan of Konohagakure; in particular, he was born to the late Kōshū Hyūga. However, a series of events occurred that would change their lives forever. Hamura, in possession of an unstable mind, was a genius that surpassed all that came before him and after him. His search for knowledge to satiate his bloodlust was not fulfilled, however, for Kōshū would not allow the malpractice of the clan’s teachings. Infuriated by his father, Hamura plotted a devious scheme that would eliminate him from the scene once for and all. At the tender age of thirteen, after having returned from his first tenure in prison, Hamura murdered his father in cold blood following his return from the Kage Summit in Otogakure. Ever since then, Hamura has been labelled a criminal in the eyes of Konohagakure; the Hyūga Clan seek compensation for his actions. Although this might have been the case, Hamura’s generosity shined through his actions in saving a young girl from the underground, travelling with her in order to, perhaps, gain a semblance of the humanity he might have lost. Background Childhood of the Ostracized Advent of a Murderer Personality Appearance Hamura, like most male members of the Hyūga Clan, appears as a relatively handsome young man, although his reputation as a murderer would cause some to think otherwise. Hamura is a male of average height, lean build and a slightly effeminate appearance given his soft facial features. Albeit, these are completely circumvented by the intense gaze of his pupilless white eyes. In contrast with his white eyes is his almost dark blue hair, which is neck-length and normally tied in a short ponytail with his fringe obscuring certain parts of his forehead and face. Given his defection from Konohagakure, Hamura currently wears an attire that enables easy, durable travel. This particular set of clothing consists of a dark green jacket over a black tank-top. At his waist he wears a black belt which fastens his khaki slacks to his waist, which are notably ripped at his right leg, along with black socks and dark brown walking boots. As an accessory for the winter, Hamura normally wears a dark brown scarf over his neck, a habit he apparently got from Uzuha given her penchant for wearing winter clothing. Synopsis Abilities Hamura, being born into the 's main branch, is a naturally talented young man. However, even among the geniuses of his clan Hamura stands out for individual ability, intelligence and overall uniqueness in terms of ability. The nature of his Byakugan combined with his ruthless attitude in battle makes most conflicts nothing more than a pass-time for him. In fact, his knowledge of the Hyūga Clan's teachings is what enabled him to corrupt them to become a murderous weapon, one which he used to kill his sickly father without any remorse. Byakugan .]] Taijutsu Gentle Fist Hamura, despite his reputation as a murderer and an outcast, is one of the greatest talents to be born within the main branch of the Hyūga Clan, placing him in equal footing with the likes of should a comparison be made. Despite his young age, Hamura has made use of several advanced Gentle Fist techniques that enable him to fight with physically superior combatants with nothing but highly skillful Taijutsu maneuvers. At the basis of this style lies the ability to manipulate and disrupt the flow of combat surrounding him. With very little effort, Hamura makes use of palm strikes, light lifts and pin-pointed kicks in order to disturb the equilibrium that constitutes an enemy's powers, whether that lie in their stance, chakra flow or simply their pattern of attack. Accordingly so, Hamura has learned several techniques of the Hyūga Clan, both general and secret, that provide further avenues to channel this fighting style through, thereby making Hamura quite a skilled combatant despite his young age. In fact, it appears that through all of the training Hamura has undergone, physical strength is the least of his worries whenever employing Gentle Fist, almost completely abandoning physical conditioning in favor for the capability of disturbing his enemy's flow. Gentle Fist Arts (柔拳法, Jūkenpō): The staple techniques that most Hyūga Clan members are capable of learning. Despite not being on the same level as the secret techniques of the Hyūga Clan's Main Branch, they possess incredible utility in almost all situations, allowing them to be adapted to virtually every situation faced by Hamura. Hamura's skill with these techniques are undeniable, making use of them namelessly within any battle, simultaneously giving him a massive advantage against an unsuspecting enemy. *'Gentle Fist Art Amputation' (柔拳法切断, Jūkenpō Setsudan): *'Gentle Fist Art Clenched Fist Disturbance' (柔拳法握り拳阻害, Jūkenpō Nigiri Kobushi Sogai): *'Gentle Fist Art Gate Closure' (柔拳法門閉鎖, Jūkenpō Monbeisa): *'Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body' (柔拳法一撃身, Jūkenpō Ichigekishin): *'Gentle Fist Art Spiraling Orbit' (柔拳法螺旋軌道, Jūkenpō Rasenkidō): Eight Trigrams (八卦, Hakke): Chakra Control Intelligence Stats Trivia Quotes *(About Kōshū Hyūga) "I was foolish to think that my father was concerned for my motivations...I was oh-so ''foolish to believe that the clan had wished for my prosperity. They're all cowards. These eyes that they deemed dangerous? They sorely underestimated them. Wait and watch...the world will quiver once these eyes reach the power necessary to reach my freedom." Creation and Conception Hamura Hyūga's initial concept, believe it or not, was inspired from one of the most famous characters on this site: Seireitou Hyūga. The author wanted to experiment with a Hyūga whose demeanor did not reflect those of canon. He wished to create a Hyūga of completely ill intentions and motivations. Unlike the inspiring character, the author attempted to distance himself from the concept of reincarnation. Hamura has his own mental instability and lack of emotional perception which contributes to the sociopathy present within all of his actions and speech. The author also wanted to play with the concept of a ''"genius", but made an unorthodox twist to his personality to further cement the possibilities and various avenues Hamura, as an individual, possesses. Category:Male Category:Hyūga Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Missing-nin